Secrets
by Kamakuramajienje
Summary: Honoka and Maki they are secretly in love with each other. Their feelings is a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Honoka groaned as she woke to the insistent beeping of her alarm clock. "Why do we have to wake up early." She mumbled, she pushed herself out of the bed and hit her head in the edge of the table. _"Ouch!"_ Honoka was now fully awake. "I wish I could sleep longer." She mumbled, she was about to stand up when she heard a shout.

"HONOKA, IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Mrs, Kosaka said, "I'm up!" Honoka replied. Honoka walked going to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and arranging her messy hair after she was done she hurried off down, she grabbed her bag. "I'm off!"

Umi and Kotori was waiting outside. "Sorry I'm late!" said Honoka as she scratched her to apologize. "You're late." Umi said, she was wearing scary face. "I said I was sorry."

"Now, now let's go to school already." Kotori said, trying to calm down Umi. Umi sighed, admitting defeat. "Okay, let's go already." Umi said, then she looks at Honoka and said " Next time you're late I'll kill you." Umi eyes were now like a devil. Honoka was paralyzed. "Yes, m-mam I promise." Honoka replied. The three of them started to walk going to Otonokizaka.

* * *

 **[x-x-x-]**

Honoka sighed as she enters the classroom _"Why does classes have to be boring."_ She thought. She sat her chair and was now spacing out.

"Honoka…Honoka." Honoka snap "Huh?" as she turned around and saw Kotori and Umi standing beside her. "Are you alright Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked, "We've been calling you about 5 minutes now, and you didn't respond any of it." Umi said, in a worried tone. "It's nothing." Honoka replied, "It's just that I have thinking many things that's all." She said,"Okay but don't think too much, It will give you a headache." Umi said, "Okay."

The bell rang and students now are returning to their seats. Classes were now starting and Honoka was sleeping in the whole period. Teachers were scolding her. "Kosaka-san, please pay attention in class."

Until it was already lunch stretched her arms "Ahh~, that was a good nap." Honoka said, "You call that good, teachers scolded you many times already!" Umi said, as she stands beside Honoka.

"But the classes were boring~" the ginger-head complained. "Then why don't you have a nap in the nurse office and not here!" Umi was now angry, "Alright! alright!" Honoka stands up and walk towards the door and open it then closes. "That girl is really lazy!" Umi complained, "That's okay Umi-chan at least sometimes she does thing seriously."Kotori said, Umi sighed

* * *

 **[x-x-x-]**

"Excuse me." Honoka said, as she enters the nurse office. "Huh?, no one is here." She looked around to look for the nurse.

"Is that you Honoka?" Someone enters the room. Honoka jumped in a little bit of shock. A red-head were standing near the door.

"Why are you here Maki-chan?" Honoka asked, she was paralyzed. _"Ah, Maki-chan is so cute and beautiful."_ Honoka thought, "Honoka Honoka!"

Honoka snapped "Ah yes!" she asked, "Are you okay? You were spacing out the whole time." Maki asked, "And why are you here anyway."

"Actually I was told by Umi to get a nap in the nurse office but before that she scolded me." Honoka said, "That's how last people works like to be scolded by anyone." Maki said, "W-what!." Honoka walked towards Maki. "But that's unfair why does Umi-chan always scold me I want Maki-chan to scold me always~" Honoka said, "Argh, Honoka don't say embarrass things." She pushed Honoka away. "Ouch!, That hurts Maki-chan." Honoka rubbed her head to let the pain go away. "That's because you said something embarrassing." Maki said, she turned her head away from Honoka . " By the way Maki-chan, why are you here?" Honoka asked, "I got stomach-ache." She replied.

"The cause?" Honoka asked again, "from eating a food that is not my taste." Maki replied.

"Oh okay." Honoka said, the taller girl was just standing there. "I thought you're going to take a nap in one of the bed." Maki said, 'Ah!, that's right." Honoka said, " How about you Maki-chan?" She asked the red head. "I'll just stay for a few minutes." She said, she was going towards one of the bed but was stop by Honoka. "What are you doing?"

Honoka looked at Maki seriously "Nothing I was just check if I grew a bit taller." Maki giggled "What are you laughing for?"

"Nothing nothing." She said, "But Honoka your growth period is long over." Honoka was shocked as she hears her junior saying her growth period is long over. "I'm not going to give up." She tried to be taller using her toes. "W-Wait Honoka it's dangerous!" Maki was too late. Honoka was clumsy. She fell with Maki on the floor. They hit the floor hard, Honoka was on top and Maki was in the floor. The two of them were an inch closer. They could feel their chest touching each other. Honoka looked at Maki in the eye

" _She really has beautiful eyes."_

" _Honoka, is close she's looking at me in the eye."_

The two of them leaned closer with each other. Then they could feel their lips touching with each other. The two were kissing.

MEANWHILE

The school nurse was outside the room watching the two on the floor. "This school is very interesting." She said, "Ah, teenagers."

 **[x-x-x-]**

Honoka was back to the classroom. She immediately sat her chair and covers her face so that others will not know that her face was red. _"I kissed her."_ She thought _"I never thought I would kiss her."_ Umi and Kotori approached Honoka. "Is something wrong Honoka, your face is really red right now." Umi asked, "Is my face really that red!?" Umi and Kotori nodded. "And why is your face also having a red mark that looks like you have been slap."

"Did something happen Honoka-chan" Kotori asked,"Nothing really happnened." Honoka quickly replied. She rubbed her face right in the red mark. _"It really stings."_

* * *

 ***Meanwhile the first years***

"Kayo-chin, did something happen to Maki-chan nya?" Rin looked at Hanayo, " I don't know Rin-chan." Hanayo replied. She looked at the red hair.

Maki was covering her face using the table. _"I kissed Honoka, I was brought by the atmosphere we got and slap her."_ She was red as a tomato. " _God, please help me!"_

* * *

 ***In the afternoon***

"I wonder what's going on with Maki-chan and Honoka-chan, they haven't been talking since they saw each other in the clubroom." Kotori said, other members were also curios about the two. "Did something happen between the two of them?" Eli asked.

"Now that I think of it, Honoka had a red mark on her face when she came back from the nurse office in lunch." Umi said,

"Maki-chan, was also in the nurse office in lunch because she ate a food, she didn't like and had a stomach-ache." Rin said, all eyes of the member widened as they hear what Rin said. "That means something did happen to them." Hanayo said, they were now whispering to each other. Good thing Honoka and Maki wasn't there because the two of them were practicing alone in a different place in the rooftop.

"Then how about let's spy them tomorrow and know what going on with them." Nozomi said, "I agree with Nozomi." Nico said, "Because true Idols don't have secrets, they share them with their fans!."

After a while, all of them now agree to the plan of Nozomi..

 **Hi everyone, I'm sorry I still haven't updated the THE PAST because I'm very busy and sleepy all the time doing school homework. So I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

[ **x-x-x-]**

Nozomi has a plan; it was a plan to get the tomato and the bread (Maki and Honoka) together.

But for this chapter the plan of Nozomi will be not revealed.

*Slap*

Maki: Wha! "As she realized what happen"

Honoka: Ouch! That hurts Maki-chan!

Maki walks out of the room.

As Honoka realize what happen she quickly walked, as she reached the hallway, she saw the nurse beside the door; the nurse quickly realized that she was caught. "Nurse?" Honoka thought the nurse was suspicious "Did you saw?" the nurse gave up and confess _"dammit I thought this girl was an idiot but in truth she sense something",_ "Yes, I saw something but it was half way through." Honoka was shocked "Oh really, but I have to go now." Honoka waved at the nurse.

* * *

 **[x-x-x-]**

The next day

"Hey, Kotori-chan, why do people have depression?" Kotori was shocked by this question, "W-What are you saying Honoka-chan." Honoka hesitated for a bit "Nothing it's just that I was curious." Kotori was a bit shocked but was calm "Depression is something that can change someone Honoka-chan, So don't be curious about that word." Kotori said, Honoka smiled a bit, "Okay! I won't be curious about it anymore!"

* * *

 **[x-x-x-]**

Maki was walking in the hall, and then was surprised when someone suddenly hugged her, "Maki!"

"H-Honoka! Will you let go of m-me!" Honoka let go of Maki. "What are you doing!?" Honoka face changed, "Maki-chan." Maki was confused what was going on. "I'm sorry." Maki's eye widened and was shocked. "About what?"

"About yesterday," Honoka blushed as she remembered what happened, Maki realized what was Honoka talking "O-oh that, t-that was nothing." The two of them went silent.

"What the heck are you two doing?"

"Yeah, what are you two doing here?"

Honoka's eyes widened "Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan?"

"We were just talking a while ago and the two of you interrupted us." The redhead said.

"It doesn't look like you were talking Maki-chan." Maki took a step back and clicked her tong.

Nozomi smirked "Were the two of you talking IMPORTANT." Both Maki and Honoka froze.

"That's enough Nozomi."

"All right, but only Elichi said though."

Maki and Honoka were relieved that Eli saved them.

"Bye, you love birds!

"Bye, Honoka ,Maki."

Both the two blushed as they heard Nozomi said that "WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!" the two senior waved at the two.

"Jeez, what wrong with Nozomi-chan."

"Maybe that girl has a disorder or something."

"Maki-chan, you shouldn't say something like that to your senior."

"Whatever."

Honoka smiled but faded. "What's wrong Honoka?"

"It's nothing."

Honoka paused for second, "Hey, Maki-chan are you free this afternoon?"

"No,why?"

"I wanted to talk someone about this." Honoka face went to sad. _"Honoka seemed sad."_ She thought.

"What?"

"It's- "before Honoka could say it, the school bell rang. "The bell rang."

"Ah, Maki-chan maybe I would tell you later in the afternoon IN THE MUSIC ROOM OKAY,BYE BYE!."

Honoka waved at Maki. "Honoka is there something bothering you."

Maki walked back to her classroom and saw her two friends "Oh, Maki-chan you're back." Hanayo said.

"Yeah, Maki-chan you were gone for so long nya." Rin said.

"I was talking to Honoka."

"Honoka-chan?"

"Why would Honoka visit you nya."

Maki blushed a bit. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing happen."

* * *

That afternoon

"Maki-chan?"

"Oh you're here."

The room went silent, "So what did you want to tell me." Maki said with curiosity.

* * *

Hi. it's me kamakura. I apologized for not updated for months. So please enjoy my first update this december.:)


End file.
